Melodies of the Heart
by AmazinglyRed
Summary: Moments of Gwen and Kevin captured in song. Different kinds of songs and situations.
1. As Long As You Love Me

As Long As You Love Me – Backstreet Boys

Gwen looked over at Julie's concerned face.

_**Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine  
I'm leavin' my life in your hands**_

She knew that Julie only wanted to make sure that she was happy, that she didn't make a mistake.

_**People say I'm crazy and that I am blind  
Risking it all in a glance**_

_****_Gwen felt Julie grab her hand, so she looked up into her eyes. As Julie gave Gwen's hand a comforting squeeze, she said, "You know Kevin has done a lot of things in the past, Gwen."

_**And how you got me blind is still a mystery  
I can't get you out of my head**_

_**Don't care what is written in your history  
As long as you're here with me**_

Gwen smiled as she returned the gentle squeeze. "I know, but the keyword is that it was in the past."

_**I don't care who you are  
Where you're from  
What you did**_

Julie sighed and scooted closer to Gwen. "I know Gwen, but he is who he is. Even though he's seemed to change, maybe you should take this slower."

_**As long as you love me**_

Gwen rolled her eyes and said, "We're just dating. And I know who he is.

_**Who you are  
Where you're from  
Don't care what you did  
As long as you love me**_

He's better than you think he is."

_**Every little thing that you have said and done  
Feels like it's deep within me**_

She knew Julie was just trying to be a good friend by saving her from heartache, but she didn't know that she was causing it. Gwen leaned over and placed a hand on her friend's shoulder, "He's changed, I know it."

_**Doesn't really matter if you're on the run  
It seems like we're meant to be**_

She watched as Julie's gaze met hers once again, her brows drawn together in question. "Do you know everything that he's done before?"

_**I don't care who you are  
Where you're from  
What you did  
As long as you love me**_

Gwen looked down at the floor as she said, "No, not everything. I know some, but I don't ask him to talk about it because I know some of it hurts him."

_**Who you are  
Where you're from  
Don't care what you did  
As long as you love me**_

Gwen brought her eyes back up to meet Julie's again as she said, "But it doesn't matter what he did, because that was the old Kevin. I know he's changed, and he'll never do anything to hurt me."

_**I've tried to hide it so that no one knows**_

She watched as Julie thought for a moment, choosing her words carefully. Gwen was patient. Even if this took all night, she would make sure that Julie knew how Kevin really was. She knew Julie liked Kevin, but the black-haired girl still had some doubts over the ex-con.

_**But I guess it shows  
When you look into my eyes**_

Julie finally said, "But how do you _know_?"

_**What you did and where you're comin from**_

Gwen felt her eyes water up as she said, "Because he loves me, and I love him. All the things he done in the past doesn't matter to me because I know he's different. He's worked so hard to change his life, and he's had a lot of rough times, but he's happy now."

_**I don't care**_

Gwen wiped away a stray tear as she said, "He loves me Julie, and that's how I know."

_**as long as you love me, baby**_

Julie felt her own eyes watering up as she leaned over and embraced Gwen. "I'm sorry Gwen. I didn't mean to upset you. You've been nothing but a good friend to me, and I just wanted to be one to you too. I know it was none of my business, and you have every right to be mad with me."

_**I don't care who you are (who you are)  
Where you're from (where you're from)  
What you did  
As long as you love me (as long as you love me)**_

Gwen leaned back out of the embrace and smiled at Julie. "I'm not mad Julie. I actually appreciate you looking after me. But trust me when I say that the last person on earth that I need you to protect me from is Kevin."

_**What you did (I don't care)**_

Julie returned Gwen's smile as she wiped at her fallen tears. "Thanks Gwen. I believe you. Don't tell Kevin what I said! I don't want him upset with me."

_**As long as you love me**_

Gwen grinned as she got off the couch and pulled Julie after her. "No problem. Now, how about we go meet the guys at 's?" Julie smiled and followed Gwen out of the door as she said, "Yeah. That sounds nice."


	2. I'm Still A Guy

I'm Still A Guy – Brad Paisley

Kevin tapped his foot irritably as he looked at his watch.

_**When you see a deer you see Bambi  
And I see antlers up on the wall**_

They had been at the mall for almost three hours and Gwen still wasn't ready to go. Kevin rolled his eyes. Gwen had pulled him into every store, and in every one she bought something. He would never understand how girls received enjoyment from shopping. Right now Gwen was holding a yellow dress up to her body while she twisted from side to side to get a better view.

_**When you see a lake you think picnic  
And I see a large mouth up under that log**_

He watched Gwen spin around to face him as she said, "What about this one Kev? Do you like this one better than the blue one?"

_**You're probably thinking that you're going to change me**_

Actually, Kevin didn't really see that big of a difference between them, so he chose a safe answer. "It's nice."

_**And in some ways well maybe you might**_

He watched as Gwen sighed and rolled her eyes. "Kevin, that's the same thing you said to the last three dresses. Can't you just tell me which one you like best?"

_**Scrub me down, dress me up but no matter what  
I'm still a guy**_

Kevin scratched his head, trying to remember the other dresses she was talking about. "Well, whichever one you like is the one I like."

_**When you see a priceless French painting  
I see a drunk, naked girl**_

Gwen took a deep breath as she went through the dresses that she had liked. "Whatever. Just remember that whatever dress I pick, we have to find you something to wear that matches it."

_**You think that riding a wild bull sounds crazy  
And I'd like to give it a whirl**_

Kevinrolled his eyes at what Gwen said. He still couldn't believe that she had talked him into taking her to some party that a girl from her prep school was throwing. "Then throw out the pink one cause I'm not wearing pink."

_**Well love makes a man do some things he ain't proud of**_

Gwen held up the pink dress and frowned. "But I really liked this one. Come on, a lot of guys at the party will probably be wearing pink."

_**And in a weak moment I might walk your sissy dog, hold your purse at the mall**_

Kevin leaned against the wall as he said, "Yeah, well, I'm not most guys. Anyways, how many other guys are going to this party that isn't part of your little prep-school? Besides me."

_**But remember, I'm still a guy**_

He watched as Gwen chewed on her bottom lip. Never a good sign. "Well, unless Ben goes with Julie, then you're going to be the only one."

_**I'll pour out my heart  
Hold your hand in the car  
Write a love song that makes you cry**_

Kevin's jaw dropped open, and then he started shaking his head. "Oh no, no! You didn't tell me that when I said I'd take you to this party. I'd be surrounded by spoiled rich kids that have a heart-attack when their hands get dirty."

_**Then turn right around knock some jerk to the ground  
'Cause he copped a feel as you walked by**_

Gwen grinned as she said, "I must confess, that does sound like most of the guys that are going to be there, but you promised Kevin. And a man never backs out of a promise."

_**I can hear you now talking to your friends  
Saying, "Yeah girls he's come a long way"  
From dragging his knuckles and carrying a club  
And building a fire in a cave**_

Kevin rubbed his hand down his face, knowing she was right and hating it. "What about your friends? They'll do nothing but stare at me and talk behind my back."

_**But when you say a backrub means only a backrub  
Then you swat my hand when I try**_

Gwen shrugged as she once again concentrated on the dresses. "So? It doesn't matter to me what they say because I'd know that I have the best date in the room."

_**Well, what can I say at the end of the day  
Honey, I'm still a guy**_

Kevin grinned as he watched her pick up a dress and fuss over it. "Yeah, okay. But don't expect me to rub elbows with those prissy boys. I don't like hanging out with dudes that act like girls."

_**I'll pour out my heart  
Hold your hand in the car  
Write a love song that makes you cry**_

Gwen shook her head and laid the dress back in the cart. "That's fine, I don't like them either. We won't stay long anyways."

_**Then turn right around knock some jerk to the ground  
'Cause he copped a feel as you walked by**_

Kevin felt a little relieved to hear that. At least they wouldn't be there long, and hopefully Julie could drag Ben along so he wouldn't feel so outnumbered. "I'm glad you don't like them, cause if I see one guy even look at you wrong, I'll pound them. And I wouldn't care who their daddy was or how much money they used to pay for his clothes."

_**These days there's dudes getting facials  
Manicured, waxed and botoxed**_

Gwen laughed as she narrowed her dresses down to two choices. "Don't worry Kev, just one look at you and those guys'll be terrified. And trust me, they won't get in your way. They love their clothes to much to get them wrinkled or dirty."

_**With deep spray-on tans and creamy lotiony hands  
You can't grip a tacklebox**_

Kevin shook his head in disgust as he said, "Man, I've never met anyone who would put his clothes first. This ought to be an interesting party."

_**With all of these men lining up to get neutered  
It's hip now to be feminized**_

Kevin looked up to see Gwen holding up the pink and yellow dresses. "Gwen, I told you that I wasn't wearing pink."

_**I don't highlight my hair  
I've still got a pair  
Yeah honey, I'm still a guy**_

He watched as Gwen looked longingly at the pink dress. "Please Kevin? If you wear the pink, then maybe you'll fit in better at the party."

_**Oh my eyebrows ain't plucked  
There's a gun in my truck**_

Kevin raised his eyebrows as he said, "Well, after everything you told me about these preppy boys, I don't think I want to fit in. Besides, the yellow one would look pretty with your hair."

_**Oh thank God, I'm still a guy**_

Gwen grinned as she laid the pink dress aside, ecstatic that she had finally received honest opinion from him. "Alright, the yellow one it is. And Kevin? Don't ever change. I like you just the way you are."

* * *

**Let me know what you think so far!**


	3. I Knew I Loved You

I Knew I Loved You – Savage Garden

Gwen looked up into the starry sky and stared in wonder at all the stars that were scattered everywhere.

_**Maybe it's intuition**_

Gwen shivered slightly from the chilly breeze and felt Kevin's arm tighten around her shoulders.

_**But some things you just don't question**_

Gwen smiled up at the sky, loving the feel of his arm protectively wrapped around her. She loved it when her and Kevin would just sit up on her roof with nothing to do but relax and enjoy each other's company.

_**Like in your eyes  
I see my future in an instant**_

Gwen snuggled closer to Kevin as she looked up at his face. He must have sensed her looking at him because he soon connected his deep brown eyes with hers.

_**And there it goes  
I think I've found my best friend**_

Gwen's smile widened as she said, "Are you happy Kevin?"

_**I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
But I believe**_

Kevin leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to her forehead. As he laid back down, he said, "Happier than I've ever been, than I ever thought I could be. I'm always happy when you're with me."

_**I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life**_

Her heart fluttered when she heard his answer as she raised her hand to cup his cheek. "Good. I'm glad, because I'm happy when I'm with you too."

_**I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life**_

Kevin grinned as he pulled her even closer.

_**There's just no rhyme or reason**_

They laid there for a while, Gwen wrapped in Kevin's arms. When they had each other, they were complete.

_**Only this sense of completion**_

After a while, Kevin looked back down at Gwen, a question looming in his thoughts. "Hey Gwen?"

_**And in your eyes**_

Kevin's heart jolted when their eyes connected. He'll never get used to that feeling when he looked into her eyes and knew that someone in the world cared for him.

_**I see the missing pieces  
I'm searching for**_

Gwen tilted her head to the side and said, "Yeah? What is it?"

_**I think I've found my way home**_

Kevin shrugged and said, "Well, it's nothing really. I was just wondering something. Never mind, it was dumb anyways."

_**I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
But I believe**_

Gwen frowned as she propped herself up on her elbow. "What is it Kev? Tell me."

_**I knew I loved you before I met you**_

Kevin rolled his shoulders, trying to ease the nerves that suddenly surfaced. "Well, I just wanted to ask you…do you believe in fate?"

_**I think I dreamed you into life**_

Gwen was surprised by the question. She wasn't expecting anything like that from Kevin. She thought about the question for a moment, then said, "I don't know. Why? Do you?"

_**I knew I loved you before I met you**_

Kevin took a deep breath and hoped that his answer made sense. "Well, I was just thinking, do you think we were meant to be together? I mean, like we were destined to be or something?

_**A thousand angels dance around you**_

I remember when I was growing up, I used to believe that there was someone out there for me. I always knew something was missing from me, but I don't feel that way when I'm with you. I always thought that it was luck that you and Ben found me again that day, but now I'm wondering if it was something more."

_**I am complete now that I've found you**_

Gwen felt her eyes fill with tears as he spoke. He never talked about his feelings much, so she was going to cherish this moment. "Kev, did you know that I used to dream of a handsome knight that would come save me when I was in trouble? I remember dreaming about him ever since I was about five years old."

_**I knew I loved you before I met you**_

Kevin cocked an eyebrow as he said, "Really? You had the whole princess and white knight dream?"

_**I think I dreamed you into life**_

Gwen smiled and said, "Yes, really. Not all the time, but every once in a while. Well, anyways, I stopped having those dreams when we met again." Gwen cupped his cheek with her hand as she said, "You were my knight Kev. It's like you finally stepped out of my dreams."

_**I knew I loved you before I met you**_

Kevin felt his heart flowing with love as he heard what she said. He leaned over and kissed her tenderly, conveying that love through the kiss. As they separated, he said, "It was fate. We were meant to be together. I think I've known that all along. It's like you were made specially for me. I waited a long time to find you, but I always knew you were there. The wait was worth it."

_**I have been waiting all my life**_

Gwen smiled as she snuggled back against him, forever locking this moment in her memory. "I love you Kevin."

After a brief silence, she heard his emotional answer. "I love you too Gwen."

* * *

**Please reveiw!**


	4. Love Lives On

Love Lives On – Mallory Hope

Gwen didn't know what to think. She felt numb all over.

_**I reached for you this morning**_

She stared at the phone lying on the floor where she had dropped it. It wasn't real. This had to be a dream.

_**Woke up with empty arms**_

There was no way Kevin was dead. Ben was wrong.

_**Once again it's sinking in  
how far away you are**_

She slowly walked over to the desk sitting in the corner of her room and picked up the locket that Kevin had given her a year ago. She popped it open and studied the picture of Kevin, imprinting the image in her brain.

_**I still pour two cups of coffee**_

She was surprised when a tear splattered on the picture. With shaking fingers she wiped it away. She closed the locket and slipped it on her neck as more tears streamed down her face.

_**And tell you all about my dreams**_

Just two days ago, Kevin had left to go on a mission. Ben couldn't go because he was sick, and Gwen couldn't go because she had finals at school.

_**This kitchen's way too quiet**_

While she had been worrying about school, Kevin was dead.

_**You should still be here with me**_

Kevin had stopped by her house before he had left. She was thinking about skipping school to go with him, but he wouldn't let her.

_**And even though I cry like crazy**_

He told her not to worry about him, and that he would be back in a few days. Then he kissed her and left.

_**Even though it hurts so bad**_

But he would never come back. That was the last time she would ever kiss him.

_**I'm thankful for the time god gave me  
even though we couldn't make it last**_

She had woken up this morning hoping that this would be the day that Kevin came home. Instead she had received a call from Ben.

_**I'm learning how to live without you**_

Ben had told her that they had found the remains of Kevin's car on the side of the road. The car was blown up so bad that if it wasn't for the signal from the Plumber's badge, they never would have known it was his. Everything was burnt so bad that they couldn't even tell which was his body and which was part of the car.

_**Even though I don't want to**_

Gwen covered her mouth with her hands. How could a stupid badge make it but not the car or the boy in it?

_**And even with you gone love lives on**_

Gwen couldn't stay here. She had to go somewhere. She didn't know where, but she had to go. She didn't even glance at her cell phone as she opened the window and climbed down to the ground by making manna platforms. She had the locket, and that's all she needed.

_**I still call your mom on Sunday**_

As soon as she was on the ground, she started walking. She looked down at the locket clutched in her hand, and she knew where she had to go.

_**It's good to hear her voice**_

She turned around so she was heading towards Kevin's house. She needed to go to Kevin's house.

_**She always tells me that same story  
about her stubborn little boy**_

Gwen felt a quick stab of pain for Kevin's mom. She was probably taking the news really hard. She knew it was hard to know that you outlived your children.

_**And I kept your favorite t-shirt**_

Gwen saw Kevin's house, but she kept walking. She didn't know why. She just felt the need to keep going.

_**You know the one I used to hate**_

Gwen kept walking until she was in front of the garage. Kevin was always working on his car in here. She slowly walked in and looked around. It looked so empty when Kevin's car wasn't in here. She spotted a rag on the floor and picked it up.

_**Ain't it funny how it's the one thing I  
I just can't throw away**_

Gwen felt the manna from the rag. It was Kevin's. A sob escaped her mouth as she clutched the rag to her chest and sank to her knees. Soon she was sobbing uncontrollably, slowly rocking back and forth with the rag still pressed to her chest in both hands.

_**And even though I cry like crazy**_

She knew the pain she was feeling now must be something close to death.

_**Even though it hurts so bad**_

Kevin was gone. She would never see his smile that always made her head spin, or rest her head against his strong chest. She would never know the taste of his kiss or hear him tell her that he loved her again.

_**I'm thankful for the time god gave me  
even though we couldn't make it last**_

It didn't seem right that she was still living. How can she go on without him?

_**I'm learning how to live without you  
even though I don't want to**_

Gwen knew Kevin wouldn't want her thinking that way. He would want her to continue living her life. To move on.

_**And even with you gone love lives on**_

Gwen's heart ached as she thought of life without Kevin. Her tears started coming faster.

_**And even though I cry like crazy  
even though it hurts so bad**_

Gwen released the rag with one of her hands and grasped the locket. It was all she had left of him. That golden locket and his work rag. She knew she would never let them go.

_**I'm thankful for the time god gave me  
even though we couldn't make it last**_

Gwen continued to sob. She didn't know how long she sat there, but she suddenly stopped when she heard a voice that she thought she would never hear again.

"Gwen?"

Gwen turned around with wide eyes.

_**I'm learning how to live without you  
even though I don't want to**_

Gwen's felt her heart stop as she looked up into Kevin's pale face. He ran over to her and knelt beside her. She started crying again and slung herself into his arms. She felt Kevin's arms tighten around her and she thought, just for a moment, that she was dreaming. But no, there was no way that this wasn't real. She wound her arms tightly around his back, the rag still clutched in one of her hands.

She heard Kevin's frantic voice as he asked, "What's wrong? Are you hurt? Talk to me!"

_**And even with you gone love lives on**_

Gwen pulled back enough to look into his beautiful brown eyes. "Oh Kevin, they told me you were dead! They found your car, and you weren't there…and…oh, Kevin!"

She buried her face in his warm chest as she heard him sigh in relief that she was okay.

_**I reached for you this morning**_

Kevin rubbed her back and gently rocked her. "It's okay. I'm here. Nothing's wrong. I wasn't in the car when they blew it up. I got them, and they're in the Null Void now. Please don't cry."

Gwen was finally able to calm the sobs as she leaned back and cupped his cheek. "Don't ever leave me Kevin. Promise?"

_**Woke up with you in my arms**_

Kevin smiled as he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her tenderly on the lips. When she finally let him go, he wiped the tears away from her face and said, "I'll never leave you, and that's a promise."


	5. I Just Call You Mine

I Just Call You Mine – Martina McBride

Kevin grinned as he sat in the stands, watching Gwen's karate practice.

_**I pinch myself sometimes to make sure I'm not in a dream**_

She usually didn't want him watching her because it made her nervous, but today was a special day. Today would be the day that she went for her black belt.

_**That's how it seems**_

Kevin couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Even wearing a white robe and no shoes, she looked amazing. He saw her turn her head to look at him as she gave him a small smile and a quick wave. He returned her smile as he gave her the thumbs up, hoping to boost her confidence.

_**I close my eyes and breathe in the sweetest moments I've ever known**_

Her gaze quickly moved to the instructor as he called her name. Kevin saw her take a deep breath as she moved to the middle of the floor.

This was it.

Kevin didn't know how, but suddenly he was standing in the stands so he could see better. He wiped his sweaty palms against his jeans as he watched her opponent come forth.

_**It feels like home**_

Kevin's jaw dropped when he saw the guy walking up to shake her hand. He turned his head to look at Ben as he said, "Dude, that's her opponent? Are they crazy? Look at him, he's like three of her!"

_**And here I am I want to be your everything**_

Ben shrugged as he sipped his smoothie and said, "She's beaten tougher guys when we were on Plumber business."

Kevin looked back at the guy as the instructor went over the rules. "Yeah, but she's had her powers and stuff. But here she only has herself to rely on."

_**There you are**_

Kevin felt his heart stop as the instructor threw up his hands and started the sparring match. He saw the determined look on her face and felt some of his tension easing.

_**Turning winter into spring**_

Kevin smiled as he watched her quick movements. She dodged everything that guy tried to do.

He was getting ready to move closer when he heard someone behind him yell, "Come on David, kick her butt!"

_**And everyone that sees you**_

Kevin felt the beginnings of anger stir in him as he turned around to see who was yelling in his ear.

It was a preppy blonde dressed in a cheerleading outfit.

Kevin felt someone tugging on his sleeve and looked down to see Ben frowning at him.

"Just ignore them Kevin. You're missing Gwen's match."

_**Always want's to know you**_

Kevin sighed as he looked back at his redheaded girlfriend. He soon forgot the prep behind him when he saw Gwen kick him in the stomach. His heart swelled with pride as he grinned.

Ben sat on the edge of his seat as he punched his fist in the air and yelled, "Yeah! That's the way to do karate!"

_**And everyone that knows you**_

Kevin grinned as he watched Gwen slam her opponent on the ground and yank his arms behind him.

Kevin shoved his elbow in Ben's rib as he said, "Did you see that? She got that from me!"

Ben rolled his eyes as he brought the straw of his smoothie back to his lips.

_**Always has a smile**_

Kevin and Ben stood and cheered with large smiles on their faces as the instructor declared the match over and Gwen the winner.

Kevin was still clapping when he heard that same girl behind him screech, "What? She beat my boyfriend? Who is that girl?"

Kevin turned around, a smirk plastered on his face, as he said, "That is my girlfriend, and I do believe she just kicked your boyfriend's butt."

_**You're standing ovation after years of waiting**_

Kevin turned back around to see the instructor give Gwen her black belt.

Everyone stood and clapped.

The smaller children had appreciation and respect shining in their eyes. The teenagers and adults stood and cheered, amazed at the beautiful girl. Kevin grinned as he joined the crowd.

He knew this was important to her. Ever since he could remember, she'd wanted her black belt.

_**For a chance to finally shine**_

Kevin saw her face beaming as she bowed and accepted her belt. Kevin started making his way down the bleachers, wanting to share this important moment with her.

_**Everyone calls you amazing**_

Kevin paused on his way down when he heard an older man say, "That girl is amazing! Who is she?"

_**I just call you mine**_

Kevin grinned as he faced the man and said, "That's my girlfriend."

_**I fall apart**_

Before Kevin could make his way to where Gwen was standing, someone grabbed his shoulder and turned him roughly. He blinked in surprise when he ended up facing the guy she had just beaten.

He shoved his face closer to Kevin's as he said, "Did you just say she was your girlfriend? I must say, she's sunk low to be with you."

Kevin pushed the guy back as he said, "You're just jealous because she kicked your butt in your match."

The guy jerked his gym bag off his shoulder and threw it on the ground as he said, "Oh yeah? Come on tough guy, show me what you got."

_**Just a word from you just somehow seems to fix whatever's wrong**_

Kevin scowled as his muscles stiffened. He was getting ready to punch the annoying guy's face in when he felt a gentle hand grab his arm. He turned to see Gwen looking up at him.

"Kevin, let's just go."

Kevin nodded and smiled as he took her hand.

The guy that had challenged him sneered and said, "Looks like somebody's on a tight leash."

_**Oh, you reach into the weakest moments  
And remind me that I'm strong**_

Kevin clenched his teeth together in anger as he took a step forward.

Gwen grabbed his hand and tugged him back as she said, "Kevin, don't do this. You're better than that. Don't stoop to his level."

Kevin glared at the guy, then turned around and wrapped his arm around Gwen's waist as he said, "Come on, let's go get something to eat to celebrate."

Gwen smiled as she leaned her head against his chest and said, "That sounds like fun."

_**You've got to know**_

Once they were in the car, Kevin turned to her and said, "You know, I would've gladly beaten up that guy."

Gwen smiled as she laid her hand on his and said, "Yeah, I know, but you're better than that."

_**I'd be a fool not to see you  
Even worse to forget that you're more than I deserve**_

Kevin smiled as he leaned over to give her a kiss and said, "I don't deserve you Gwen."

Gwen cupped his cheek as she said, "Don't ever say that Kevin. You're everything I ever wanted. Anyways, thanks for coming today."

_**Cause everyone that sees you  
Always want's to know you**_

Kevin grinned as he started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. "I wouldn't have missed it for the world. Besides, the guy that you beat had a girlfriend, and she sat right behind me and Ben. You should have seen the look on her face when I told her that my girlfriend was the one who beat her boyfriend."

Gwen laughed as she watched the grin spread across Kevin's face.

_**And everyone that knows you  
Always has a smile**_

Kevin gave her a quick glance as he said, "So, what are you going to do now that you've got your black belt?"

Gwen shrugged as she ran her fingers over her newest belt and said, "I'm not really sure. I was kindof thinking about getting someone to teach me stuff about cars."

_**You're standing ovation after years of waiting  
For a chance to finally shine**_

Kevin's eyebrows shot up as he said, "Really? Is that some kind of hint?"

Gwen smiled at him as she said, "Maybe, only if you want to though."

_**Everyone calls you amazing**_

Kevin smiled as he said, "Well, you'd have to spend a lot of time at the garage. And your clothes would get dirty."

Gwen cocked her head to the side as she said, "I already knew that."

Kevin pulled into the parking lot of her favorite restaurant as he said, "Are you just doing this because you want to spend time with me?"

_**I just call you mine**_

Gwen rolled her eyes as she said sarcastically, "Really Kevin, what makes you think that I'd want to spend time with you?"

Kevin grinned as he grabbed her hand and laced their fingers together. "I've never met someone as amazing as you, and you're all mine."

_**Nothing makes sense when you're not here**_

Gwen smiled as she squeezed his fingers and looked at the restaurant. "Let's get something to eat. I'm starving."

_**As if my whole world disappears**_

Right before they entered the door, Kevin tugged her hand and pulled her into a passionate embrace.

Gwen's surprised face lifted as she asked, "What are you doing?"

_**Without you what's the point of it**_

Kevin grinned as he said, "Well, I want to give you something for winning your black belt."

_**Cause everyone that sees you**_

Gwen smiled as she linked her hands behind his neck. "Really? What are you going to give me?"

_**Always want's to know you**_

Kevin grinned as he lovingly gazed at her face and said, "Victory kiss."

Gwen felt the warmth spread through her heart and stomach. That's what she had called their first kiss.

Gwen grinned, happy that he remembered that special moment, and pulled his head down for a kiss.

Kevin kissed her passionately in front of the restaurant, not caring who was watching.

He still couldn't believe that this amazing woman was his.

* * *

**Thank you so much for your positive feedback! You guys are totally awesome! I even got a request, and I'm still working on it. But I promise I'll get it out there soon! Keep reveiwing! :)**


	6. Never Gonna Be Alone

Never Gonna Be Alone – Nickleback

Kevin paced the sidewalk in front of Gwen's house as he tried to gather his courage to ring her doorbell.

Tonight was their one year anniversary.

_**Time, is going by, so much faster than I**_

Kevin wiped his sweaty palms against his jeans as he slowly walked to the front door. He patted his pocket, making sure that his surprise was still there, as he lifted a shaking finger to the doorbell.

He still couldn't believe that they had already been dating for a whole year now. It seemed like yesterday that they had just became a team.

_**And I'm starting to regret not spending all of here with you**_

Kevin pressed the doorbell as he took a deep breath. He had always regretted not asking her out earlier, but he wouldn't change anything that had happened for the world. It didn't matter anyways, because they were together and nothing was going to change that.

_**Now I'm wondering why I've kept this bottled inside**_

He nervously shifted his feet as he heard Gwen's voice yelling on the other side of the door.

"I'm coming! Just one second!"

Kevin patted his pocket again as he thought about the plans he had made tonight. He wasn't usually one to express a lot of emotions or anything, but he wanted tonight to be perfect for Gwen.

_**So I'm starting to regret not selling all of it to you**_

Kevin was brought out of his thoughts when the door swung open. He felt his heart constrict in his chest as he gazed at the beautiful girl that was his girlfriend.

He swallowed the nervous lump in his throat as he said, "Gwen…..you….you look….awesome."

He wanted to smack himself for not saying something more romantic, but the smile on her face struck him dumb.

She looked down at her light blue dress and smiled. "Thanks. I tried to look my best tonight."

_**So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know**_

Kevin mentally shook his head, trying to snap himself out of his stunned state.

He smiled at her as he asked, "Ready to go?"

Gwen smiled as she grabbed her purse and closed the door. "I thought you would never ask."

_**You're never gonna be alone from this moment on**_

Kevin held the door open for her as she slipped in the car. After he closed the door behind her, he jogged to the other side and got in to start the car.

Gwen smiled as she looked over at him and said, "So, you going to tell me where we're going?"

Kevin grinned as he shook his head and said, "Nope. It's a surprise."

_**If you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall**_

Gwen relaxed against the seat as she clutched her purse in her hand. She really hoped that he liked his gift, because she really wasn't sure what to get him.

She felt a little nervous tonight. She was usually outgoing and straightforward with Kevin, but tonight was special.

Tonight was their one year anniversary.

_**You're never gonna be alone, I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone**_

They rode in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. The silence was broken when Kevin pulled over to the side of the road and turned off the engine.

He looked over at Gwen's confused face and smiled as he said, "Alright, we gotta walk the rest of the way."

Gwen raised an eyebrow as she said, "Really? Are we staying outdoors?"

Kevin just smiled as he got out of the car and waited for Gwen to join him.

_**And now, as long as I can, I'm holding on with both hands**_

Gwen smiled as she got out of the car and took Kevin's outstretched hand. It was getting really dark and she had no idea where they were, but she'd go anywhere with him.

Gwen laced their fingers together as she asked, "How long do we have to walk?"

Kevin looked back at her as he said, "Not too much further. We're almost there."

_**'Cause forever I believe  
That there's nothing I could need but you**_

Kevin guided her through the dense forest as his heart pounded from nerves. He had memorized the pathway earlier, so he wasn't worried about getting lost. He was just hoping that Gwen would like her surprise. He had never done anything like this before, but he wanted to do it for her.

_**So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know**_

Gwen looked up at Kevin as he suddenly stopped.

He stepped aside as he said, "We're here."

Gwen smiled as she anxiously stepped forward, then gasped in surprise.

They were in a large clearing, and there was a single blanket spread out in the middle. There were several lit candles scattered on the ground, casting a romantic light on the scene. The stars were beginning to come out, making a sparkling canvas before them that enhanced the romance floating in the air.

_**You're never gonna be alone from this moment on**_

Gwen looked back at Kevin as shock and happiness grew on her face. "Oh, Kevin, it's beautiful!"

Kevin grinned nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck and said, "I'm glad you like it. So, wanna sit down?"

Gwen nodded enthusiastically as she grabbed his hand and walked over to the blanket.

_**If you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall**_

Kevin helped her sit on the ground before sitting down beside her. Gwen looked up at him with sparkling eyes and his breath caught in his throat.

She was so beautiful. The candles casted a warm light on her porcelain skin, making him glad that he had thought about them.

Gwen grabbed his hand and said, "Kevin, before it gets any darker, I want to give you my gift."

_**When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on**_

Kevin smiled as he brushed his thumb over her knuckles and said, "You didn't have to get me anything."

Gwen laughed as she said, "I think you stole my line Kev."

Kevin rolled his eyes playfully as he leaned back and said, "Alright then, we'll exchange gifts now."

_**We're gonna see the world out, I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone**_

Gwen smiled as she grabbed a small wrapped box out of her purse and said, "Okay, mine first."

Gwen placed the box in his hand, then folded her hands in her lap as she waited for him to open it.

Kevin carefully pulled off the wrapping paper as curiosity made him impatient.

_**Oh, you've gotta live every single day**_

Kevin tossed the shredded paper aside as he opened the box. Inside was a golden watch. Kevin's eyes widened in surprise as he lifted his gaze to Gwen's

Gwen ran her fingers nervously through her hair as she said, "I wasn't sure what to get you, then I remembered that you're almost always late for everything. So I got you a watch. I know you don't wear stuff like that, but I thought that maybe you could put it in your car."

Kevin looked down at the watch and gently brushed his finger over the smooth surface. "Gwen…I don't really know what to say. No one's ever gotten me something like this before."

_**Like it's the only one, what if tomorrow never comes?**_

Gwen smiled, relieved that he seemed to like it, and said, "Open it up. I had something engraved in it."

Kevin looked up at her briefly before returning his gaze to the watch. With gently fingers, he pulled it out of the box and opened it up. He leaned closer to a candle and read the cursive inscription.

_Always there, Gwen_

Kevin felt the emotions coursing through his body as he looked up at Gwen.

_**Don't let it slip away, could be our only one**_

Gwen saw the emotions run across his face and felt the love for him grow.

She smiled as she said, "I know you've spent most of your life depending only on yourself, and I know a lot of people have hurt you and left you. But I'll always be there for you Kevin, no matter what."

Kevin closed his hand around the watch as he cleared his throat and said, "Thanks Gwen. It…..it means a lot."

_**You know it's only just begun, every single day**_

Kevin smiled as he put the watch back in the box and said, "You know, our gifts aren't that much different."

Gwen's eyebrows shot up in surprise as he also pulled out a box, only it was smaller than hers, and instead of being wrapped it had a white bow stuck to it.

Gwen smiled as she took the box from him.

_**Maybe our only one, what if tomorrow never comes?**_

Gwen gently pulled the bow off and set it aside. She took a deep breath, then popped open the box.

She gasped in surprise and brought her free hand to her heart.

Kevin smiled at her surprise face, knowing now that he had gotten her the perfect gift.

_**Tomorrow never comes**_

Gwen gazed at the beautiful ring nestled on the black velvet. It was beautiful, with an emerald in the center and smaller diamonds surrounding it.

She looked up at Kevin's pleased face in a daze as she said, "Kevin, it's beautiful, but you shouldn't have gotten something so expensive!"

_**Time is going by so much faster than I**_

Kevin shrugged as he scooted closer to her and said, "What's the use of money if you don't spend it? Besides, the look on your face is worth it."

Kevin pulled a small flashlight out of his pocket and held it out to Gwen as he said, "Here, you'll need this."

_**And I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you**_

Gwen grabbed the flashlight as she continued to look at Kevin.

Kevin took a deep breath, then said, "Gwen, I know I don't always tell you this, but I love you. You're the only person who's ever really cared for me and accepted me for who I am. Even when I was fresh out of the Null Void, you always saw the good in me. No one has ever done that before."

Gwen felt her eyes watering up as she looked at his face.

Kevin gave her a small smile and said, "Look on the inside of the ring. I also got something engraved."

Gwen blinked the threatening tears away as she clicked the flashlight on and aimed it on the inside of the band.

The tears came back when she read the inscription.

_**You're never gonna be alone from this moment on**_

_Never Alone_

Gwen lifted teary eyes to Kevin as she lowered the flashlight to cup his cheek.

He placed a hand on top of hers as he said, "I know I have a reputation and a criminal background, and I know that it's hard for people to believe me, but Gwen, I'm telling the truth when I say that I'm never going to leave you, no matter what.

_**If you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall**_

I'll always be there when you need me. When you don't think you'll be able to keep going, I'll carry you.

_**When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on**_

When you're hurting, I'll be your shoulder to cry on. When you're upset, I'll listen to your problems.

_**We're gonna see the world out, I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone**_

You'll never be alone as long as I'm around."

Gwen felt a tear roll down her cheek as she leaned forward to kiss his lips.

When they pulled apart, she smiled at him and said, "I love you so much. Thank you, for the ring and the promise. I'll cherish them both."

_**I'm gonna be there always**_

Kevin grinned as he took the ring from her hand and slipped it on her finger. "Think of this as a kind of promise ring."

Gwen smiled, loving the feel of the ring on her finger.

_**I won't be missing a word all day**_

Kevin leaned over and kissed her cheek as he wound his arm around her waist.

He brushed the hair away from her face as he said, "Let's enjoy the rest of the night. I have to have you home in a couple of hours."

_**I'm gonna be there always**_

Gwen smiled contentedly as she leaned back against Kevin and rested her back against his chest. She snuggled deeper into his chest as his arms crossed over her waist.

_**I won't be missing a word all day**_

Kevin smiled as he rested his chin on top of her head. He hated to think that he only had a couple of hours left with her, but he wasn't going to waste a minute of it.

He looked down at her face and felt love coursing through his body.

With her present, she had told him that she would always be there for him.

With his present, he had told her that he would never leave her.

Together they had a promise that would last forever.

* * *

**Wow... it's been a LONG time since I've added on a song. So sorry! School is ruling my life right now! I just hope it was worth the wait! Please leave a review!**


	7. Forever and Ever, Amen

Forever and Ever, Amen – Randy Travis

Kevin sighed as he looked in his rearview mirror at Ben and said, "You spill that in my ride, you're gonna regret it Tennyson."

Ben rolled his eyes and defiantly slurped loudly on his smoothie.

Gwen saw Kevin's eyes narrow in anger and quickly said, "It's really nice of you to drive me and Ben to school. Ben's car should be fixed by this afternoon, so we won't have to bother you anymore."

_**You may think that I'm talking foolish**_

Kevin's eyes left the rearview mirror as he concentrated once again on the road. "Yeah, well, I don't mind driving you to school, but I forgot how annoying Ben could be."

Ben swallowed the mouthful of smoothie and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he said, "You'd rather drive Gwen than me? Why?"

_**You've heard that I'm wild and I'm free**_

Kevin raised his eyebrows as he said, "You're really asking me that Tennyson?"

Ben sighed as he slumped down in his seat and said, "Yeah, dumb question."

Gwen smiled as she looked over at Kevin and said, "Well, I'd like to hear the answer."

_**You may wonder how I can promise you now  
This love that I feel for you always will be**_

Kevin darted a glance over at her and asked, "Here? In front of Ben?"

Gwen sighed as she laid her head back and said, "No, not if you don't want to."

_**But you're not just time that I'm killing**_

Kevin stopped the car at a stoplight and looked over at Gwen.

He felt his heart constrict in his chest as he gazed at her relaxed body. This wasn't just some girl, this was Gwen.

This was the girl he loved.

_**I'm no longer one of those guys**_

But he didn't want to say that in front of Ben. I mean, really, manly dudes just don't announce their love in front of other people.

_**As sure as I live, this love that I give  
Is gonna be yours until the day that I die**_

Kevin thought fast as the light turned green and he pressed down on the gas pedal.

He cleared his throat, then said, "Well, I like you more than Ben."

Gwen snorted as she said, "Well, that says a lot."

Ben looked over at Gwen and said, "Hey, I resent that remark!"

_**Oh baby I'm gonna love you forever**_

Kevin sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "Come on Gwen, you know how I feel."

Ben smirked as he looked over at Kevin and said, "No, how do you feel?"

_**Forever and ever amen**_

Kevin glared into the rearview mirror and said, "You know how I feel about her."

Ben shrugged as he settled back against the seat and said, "I'm not sure. I've never really heard you say it before."

_**As long as old men sit and talk about the weather  
As long as old women sit and talk about old men**_

Gwen turned around in her seat to frown at Ben as she said, "Really Ben, just leave him alone."

Kevin smiled, glad that she wasn't going to pressure him into saying anything.

Maybe he should just say it out loud. Just to prove a point to Ben and to please her.

_**If you wonder how long I'll be faithful  
**_

Kevin smiled as he shrugged and said, "It's okay Gwen."

Gwen raised her eyebrows as she said, "What? Kevin, you really don't have to do this. I know how you feel, and that's all that matters"

Kevin reached over and grabbed her hand, something he never done when Ben was around.

He smiled as he quickly looked at Gwen, then in the rearview mirror at Ben, then back to the road.

_**I'll be happy to tell you again**_

Kevin took a deep breath, then said, "I love Gwen, which is more than I can say about you. And that's why I'd rather drive her around."

Ben smiled in the backseat, silently pleased that Kevin had finally voiced it out loud.

Gwen felt her heart swell with love as she gave his hand a loving squeeze. "Thanks Kev, I love you too."

_**I'm gonna love you forever and ever**_

Actually, Kevin felt like a huge thing had been lifted off his chest. It was much easier than he had thought it would be, but maybe it was because he had been holding Gwen's hand.

Kevin smiled as he said, "No problem."

_**Forever and ever amen**_

Kevin brought the car to a stop when they approached a crosswalk. There was an older woman crossing the road, and she had light grey hair and walked with a cane.

Kevin rolled his eyes impatiently as he said, "Come on grandma, we're gonna be late."

_**They say time takes its toll on a body**_

Gwen frowned as she watched the elderly woman slowly make her way across the street.

She would look like that one day, and someone would be yelling at her to hurry up while crossing the street.

_**Makes a young girls red hair turn gray**_

Gwen turned to look at Kevin as she said, "Kevin, will you still love me when I'm old? Grey hair and everything?"

Kevin raised his eyebrows as he said, "Well, yeah. I mean, one day I'm gonna be bald."

_**Honey I don't care I ain't in love with your hair  
And if it all fell out well I'd love you anyway**_

Gwen laughed as she looked back at the older woman. "That's okay, I'll still love you, liver spots and all."

Ben crinkled his nose and said, "Ew, that's gross!"

Gwen rolled her eyes at her cousin's statement and said, "Please Ben, you'll have the same condition."

_**They say time can play tricks on a memory**_

Gwen sighed as the woman safely stepped up on the street and Kevin continued driving down the road.

Ben shook his empty cup and sighed as he jokingly said, "I don't know Gwen. I think Kevin will be chasing all those preppy cheerleaders when you're old."

_**Make people forget things they knew**_

Gwen knew Ben was joking, but what if he was right? I mean, why would he want to stay with someone when their hair was grey, their eyesight was poor, their hearing was limited, and their body was slowly wearing down?

Kevin saw her face frown and sighed.

_**Well it's easy to see it's happenin to me  
I've already forgotten every woman but you**_

Kevin squeezed her hand as he said, "Come on Gwen, why would I want anyone else when I've got you?"

_**Oh darlin I'm gonna love you forever**_

Gwen smiled as she looked over at Kevin and said, "Really? No matter what I look like?"

_**Forever and ever amen**_

Kevin made himself be patient as he replied, "What you look like doesn't matter Gwen. I love you for you, and that's what counts.

_**As long as old men sit and talk about the weather  
As long as old women sit and talk about old men**_

No matter what you look like, or what happens, I'm gonna love you."

_**As long as old men sit and talk about the weather  
As long as old women sit and talk about old men**_

Gwen's smile widened as she asked, "Forever?"

_**I'm gonna love you forever and ever  
Forever and ever amen**_

Kevin pulled into the school and turned to look at her. "Forever."

_**I'm gonna love you forever and ever**_

Gwen grinned as she leaned over and kissed his cheek. "That's good, cause you're stuck with me. Forever and ever."

_**Forever and ever**_

Kevin grinned as he watched her open the car door and said, "Forever sounds nice."

_**Forever and ever**_

Gwen gave him a quick wave, then walked to the building that contained her homeroom class. Ben climbed out of the car behind him, then turned to look at Kevin before he shut the door.

Ben laid his hand on the door as he said, "If this is how all your rides with Gwen go, then I'm glad I have my own car."

_**Forever and ever amen**_

Kevin just grinned as he gunned the engine and said, "Yeah, whatever. You better get to class Tennyson. Don't wanna be late again."

Ben rolled his eyes as he slammed the door closed.

Kevin chuckled as he pulled out of the school and headed to the garage and thought about Gwen.

Forever really did sound nice.

* * *

**Okay people, here's another song! I hope I get lots of reveiws (hint hint)! :)**


	8. Fall

Fall – Clay Walker

Kevin stared down at the huge pile of wood, rocks, and debris. Even though it had happened over three hours ago, he could still see the explosion over and over in his mind.

They had gotten the call too late.

The people that were inside had needlessly perished because of foreign alien activity.

_**Oh, look, there you go again**_

They were almost there, ready to do their Plumber work, when the building went up into large flames and debris shot everywhere. They hadn't known that it was this serious.

They had called in back up and searched for almost an hour and a half, finding not a single survivor.

Kevin loved being a Plumber and saving the earth, but it was a horrible feeling knowing that you failed.

_**Puttin' on that smile again**_

Kevin rubbed a hand down his face, his eyes burning from the smoke still lingering in the air. He saw Ben out of the corner of his eye talking to Max. Kevin sighed, knowing that it wouldn't be long until he was asked about what he had seen.

_**Even though I know you've had a bad day**_

Kevin placed his hands at the small of his back as he stretched, hoping to ease some of his stiff muscles. He looked around as he yawned, knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep even if he could.

He became still when he noticed a small form sitting on the ground.

_**Doin' this and doin' that**_

Gwen was sitting on the ground, hugging her knees to her chest. Her back was facing his direction so he couldn't make out her expression. He immediately made his way towards her, concerned over her foreign behavior.

_**Always puttin' yourself last**_

Kevin knelt down beside Gwen as he said quietly, "Gwen."

Her face was blank, her eyes vacant as she stared aimlessly at the debris that was once an apartment building. There was dust and soot covering her face and arms. Her shirt had a slight rip in it and her hair was escaping from her hair bow. There were dried tear tracks running down her cheeks from previous tears, making dirty smudges cover her lovely face.

Kevin's heart broke as he reached over and brushed his fingers over her cold face. "Gwen, talk to me."

_**A whole lotta give and not enough take**_

Gwen sat there for a minute, not even blinking. Without looking at Kevin, she said, "They didn't deserve to die."

Kevin rubbed a hand down her back soothingly as he said, "No one deserves to die, Gwen."

_**But you can only be strong so long before you break**_

A silent tear slid down her cheek as she said, "I know, but Kevin, they were just innocent people. Most of them were probably eating dinner or getting ready for bed."

Kevin heard the raw emotion in her voice and decided that she needed to let it all out.

_**So fall  
Go on and fall apart**_

Kevin reached over and grabbed her hand. He saw her slight wince and looked down to see what had caused it.

His breath caught in his throat as he looked down at her marred hand. There were cuts everywhere, even on her fingers. There was an especially large gash on her palm that would probably need a few stitches. Blisters were already forming and bruises were staining her once pale skin.

Kevin reached over, carefully grabbing her other hand, and noticed the same conditions on that hand too.

_**Fall into these arms of mine  
I'll catch you**_

Kevin looked up at her with slightly angry eyes as he said, "Gwen, look at your hands!"

Gwen angrily jerked them away, wincing at the sting in her palms, and said, "My hands will heal! Those people are gone forever!"

Kevin knew she was right, but he hated to see any part of her hurt. He knew she had helped dig through the debris, looking for any survivors, but he didn't know that she had worked herself past her limit.

_**Every time you fall  
Go on and lose it all**_

Kevin rubbed his hand on her arm as he said, "I know. I'm sorry."

Another tear rolled down her face as she asked, "Why them? They probably didn't even know aliens existed, yet that was the cause of their death."

Kevin glanced over at the destruction as he said, "That's just how it is sometimes. Innocent people die. It's never fair and most of the time it's not justified, but it happens."

_**Every doubt, every fear,  
Every worry, every tear,**_

Gwen's breath quickened as the tears came faster. "I hate this Kevin. We're Plumbers, we should've stopped it."

Kevin brushed her loose hair away from her face as he said, "There are some things that not even Plumbers can stop."

_**I'm right here  
Baby, fall**_

Gwen choked out a sob as she finally looked up at Kevin and said, "It shouldn't be that way."

The pain was so clear in her eyes that Kevin felt it pouring out of her with her tears.

He cupped her cheek, smearing the dampened soot and dirt, as he whispered, "Nothing is perfect."

_**Forget about the world tonight  
All that's wrong and all that's right**_

Gwen finally felt herself break and gave up on holding in the emotions. Her face crumpled as she covered her face with her hands. Her tears seeped into her cuts, making them burn like fire, but it didn't matter.

_**Lay your head on my shoulder, and let it fade away  
And if you wanna let go, baby, its okay**_

Kevin gently gathered her frail body in his arms, tightly wrapping his arms around her waist. He buried his face in her hair as her sobs shook her body. "It's okay Gwen. I'm here. Just let it all out. I'm not going anywhere."

Gwen's hands clutched his shirt as she laid her head on his shoulder, burying her face in his warm neck.

_**Fall  
Go on and fall apart**_

Kevin pulled her into his lap as his hands ran up and down her back. "I'm here for you.

_**Fall into these arms of mine  
I'll catch you**_

Go ahead and let it out. If you fall apart, I'll be here to catch the pieces.

_**Every time you fall  
Go on and lose it all**_

Just let it all out.

_**Every doubt, every fear,  
Every worry, every tear,**_

Don't worry, I'm staying with you.

_**I'm right here  
Baby fall**_

I'm right here for you Gwen. I'll always be here for you."

_**Hold on, hold on,  
Hold on to me**_

Gwen felt her sobs calming down and her tears slowed. Her body screamed exhaustion as she whispered, "Just hold me. I'll be okay, but don't let go."

Kevin brushed a kiss over her forehead as he said, "I'll never let you go."

_**Fall  
Go on and fall apart**_

Kevin felt her body relax as she shuddered and sighed.

She would be alright.

He knew she took the horrible event hard, but it was one of those things that you just couldn't have helped. He rubbed small circles in her back as he looked at the remains of the once large building. He sent up a quick prayer for those who were taken by the horrible event, feeling a wave of sadness and grief wash over him.

_**Fall into these arms of mine  
I'll catch you**_

He felt her steady breaths against his neck and felt glad that she found a brief peace in a dreamless slumber. He slowly stood and lifted her bridal style, careful to not wake her up, and headed towards his car.

He was interrupted when a Magister stepped in front of him. "Kevin Levin, I need to ask you a few questions about the incident that occurred three and a half hours ago."

Kevin pulled Gwen closer as he said in a quiet voice, "I'll answer any and all questions, but not right now. I have to get Gwen home."

The Magister remained in Kevin's way as he said, "I'm afraid that I have a few questions for her also."

_**Every time you fall  
Go on and lose it all**_

Kevin tried to keep the annoyance out of his voice as he said, "I understand, but she's exhausted. She also has some wounds on her hands that need to be attended to at once. It's possible that she'll need stitches."

The Magister hesitated, then stepped out of Kevin's way as he nodded. "Alright, but I'll be stopping by tomorrow. I can't put it off any longer than that."

_**Every doubt, every fear,  
Every worry, every tear,**_

Kevin nodded and said, "I understand. Thank you."

Without another word, Kevin continued to his car.

He needed to get her home and wash her up some. Then some ointment needed to go on her hands.

_**I'm right here  
Baby fall**_

Kevin gently placed her in his car, lovingly brushing a kiss over her stained cheek.

She had fallen apart.

He had caught her.

And now he was going to put her together again.

* * *

**So, another song is done! Sorry it took a while! School is really taking up every single minute of my spare time! :(**

**Thanks for all the review so far! You guys are awesome!**

**Ayways...I have no idea how many more of these songs I'm gonna do. Should I keep making some? Should I go ahead and stop? Let me know what you think? I hope you enjoy reading them as much as I enjoy writing them!**

**Please, leave me your thoughts and review!**


	9. Secret Smile

Secret Smile – Rascal Flatts

Kevin grinned as he reached over and pushed a few buttons, rolling down all four windows in the car. He felt free when he wind was whipping through his hair as he went just a few miles above the speed limit.

He heard Gwen's laughter and looked over at her. She looked so alive sitting there, holding her bright hair out of her face. "Kevin, you're gonna mess up my hair!"

_**Oh what a ride**_

Kevin's smile widened as he pressed down a little harder on the gas pedal. "Come on Gwen, just this once."

He saw her shrug as she lowered her hands, allowing her hair to flow over the headrest of the seat. She looked over at him and he was lost, just for a minute, in those beautiful eyes that haunted him night and day.

_**What a perfect sky to frame  
Your emerald eyes**_

She looked so perfect.

The sun poured into the open windows, making her hair glow and shine. Her face was flushed from the excitement and the wind that was continuously hitting her cheeks. Her eyes were glowing with happiness, and her lips were turned up into a joyful smile.

He had to force himself to look back at the road.

_**I'd scream on the inside**_

Just for the heck of it, Kevin pushed the horn. He just felt so happy right now that he needed to find some way to channel some of his excitement.

Gwen laughed at the silly gesture, enjoying the ride much more than she thought she would have.

Kevin loved it when she laughed. He didn't think she laughed enough, but he couldn't say anything because he didn't either.

_**But right now it feels like I've  
Been tranquilized**_

Kevin glanced over at her, trying to find something to say, but came up with nothing.

He was never one to be at a loss for words, but he was right now. She just looked so free, and he didn't want to ruin it.

Maybe they should just enjoy this in silence.

_**Oh, what a fool am I  
To be tongue-tied**_

Gwen closed her eyes as she breathed deeply. The fresh air filled her lungs, making her feel wonderful.

She smiled up at Kevin, the grin on his face making her heart beat in irregular beats.

He acted just like a child sometimes. But she liked that about him.

_**Sitting next to her  
The princess and the passenger**_

Gwen smiled as she asked, "So, where are we going?"

Kevin grinned as he kept his eyes on the road and said, "It's a surprise."

Gwen rolled her eyes playfully as she sighed blissfully.

He never told her where they were going, but she liked surprises.

_**You touch the rain and suddenly  
There's waterfalls**_

Kevin couldn't help but to press down a little harder on the gas pedal. There was no greater rush than flying down the road without a care in the world.

Gwen gasped as she said, "Kevin! You're doing almost thirty above the speed limit!"

Kevin looked at her innocently as he said, "Forget about the speed limit! Let's just enjoy the freedom of the moment."

_**Now every day is something more  
Worth fighting for**_

Gwen frowned as she opened the small compartment in front of her knees, revealing a mass of yellow speeding tickets.

A couple fluttered to the floor as she said, "You were enjoying the moment when you got these."

Kevin grinned as he shrugged and said, "Alright, so I've sped a few times, but this is different. Just relax and enjoy it."

_**Baby, you make the sun shine down**_

Gwen sighed as she silently gave into his pleas. Actually, she was enjoying the ride. She never sped when she drove, but this was a nice change in pace.

The look on his face made her heart melt. He was grinning madly as he challenged the car to go faster. Gwen smiled and closed her eyes, basking in the warmth of the sun beaming down on her skin.

_**You make the sun shine down**_

Kevin looked over at her.

Her face seemed to glow, a contented smile barely curving her lips. He was brought out of his thoughts when he looked out of the windshield and saw dark clouds.

A storm was approaching.

_**You can paint the darkest clouds  
And turn them into rainbows**_

Kevin grinned as he quickly pulled over and cut the engine to the car. Gwen opened her eyes and looked out of the window.

She turned a puzzled face to his as she asked, "Why are we stopping? Is this where you were taking me?"

Kevin shook his head as he pushed open the door and got out of the car.

_**You take your secret smile  
The one that turns me on**_

Gwen gave him a slightly confused smile as he walked over to the passenger's side and opened her door.

He grabbed her hand as he pulled her out of the car.

Gwen looked around as she asked, "Why were we stopping here again?"

_**Hey girl, you've been what I've waited for**_

Gwen frowned as she took in their surroundings.

There was nothing but dirt and dust everywhere. Why did they stop here?

Kevin shrugged as he looked up at the darkening sky. "I don't know, it just felt right."

_**Feet back on the pavement to the  
Basement  
On the bright side of the road**_

Gwen heard the thunder rumbling in the distance and looked up at Kevin with wide eyes. "Kevin, a storm is coming!"

Kevin smiled as he looked down at her and said, "I know."

Gwen pulled her hand out of his as she took a step back. "We need to get back in the car or we'll get soaked!"

_**Fumbling my lines to a lazy cat  
On the step outside her door**_

Gwen started heading back to the car, but stopped when she felt something cold slide down her skin. She looked up at the dark sky, blinking her eyes rapidly as the fat drops splashed on her face.

Within seconds her clothes were plastered to her body, sagging from the weight of the water. Her hair was sticking to her face and neck, making it impossible to pull her hair back.

She looked over at Kevin, a stunned look on her face.

_**She opens up  
And I'm in the Polaroid**_

Kevin smiled at her.

She looked like a perfect picture standing there with rain pouring down her body. He saw her blink in surprise, then watched as a small smile formed on her lips.

_**Standing next to her  
The princess and the passenger**_

Gwen smiled as she walked up to him, looking into his eyes. "What are you smiling at? I'm soaking wet, my hair is totally messed up, and I'll probably get your seat wet when I sit down in your car."

Kevin just grinned as he wrapped his arm around her. "You're so beautiful."

_**Touching the rain and suddenly  
There's waterfalls**_

Gwen shyly lowered her head as she said, "I'm not pretty. Especially now that I'm all wet."

_**Now every day is something more  
Worth living for**_

Kevin placed a finger underneath her chin so he could lift her face to his. "I didn't say you were pretty, I said you were beautiful. You'll always be beautiful to me, even when you're soaking wet and your hair is stuck to your face.

_**Baby, you make the sun shine down**_

Who needs the sun when I've got you?

_**You make the sun shine down**_

Your face makes everything seem brighter.

_**You can paint the darkest clouds  
And turn them into rainbows**_

The clouds in the sky are nothing. If I'm with you, nothing's dark. It's like you change the clouds into bright rainbows.

_**You take your secret smile  
The one that turns me on**_

But your smile, that's the best thing. Your smile is the one thing that I live to see each day. Even when I'm down, your smile makes me happy. It brightens my day and makes me glad that I got out of bed in the morning.

_**Hey girl, you've been what I've waited for**_

I've waited a long time to find you, and the wait's been worth it. So smile, just for me, and forget about the rain."

_**On a day like this when the world  
Is elevated**_

Gwen smiled as she cupped his cheek, the water rushing over her fingertips. "Kiss me?"

Kevin grinned as he lowered his head, capturing her lips in a perfect kiss.

_**On a day like this when I know just  
Why I waited**_

Gwen shoved her fingers into his damp hair as she pulled him closer.

She didn't know why, but somehow the rain made the kiss seem more romantic.

_**On a day like this when the world  
Is elevated**_

Kevin grabbed a fistful of her wet shirt as he pulled her closer. Although the rain was cold, all he felt was warmth as she tightened her grip on his neck.

_**On a day like this when I know just  
Why I waited**_

Gwen smiled as she pulled away and lovingly brushed his hair out of his face.

Maybe being caught in the rain wasn't so bad after all.

**Sorry it took so long for me to get this up!**

**I think this will probably be the last song I put up for this story...unless enough people asks me to contitnue...but I think that this is about how long I wanted it to be in the first place.**

**I just wanted to finish this so I can concentrate on my other stories. I've been working on expanding on which categories I write in, so I've started alot of stories, but don't have the time to dedicate myself to working with them. So, by finishing this, I can have more free time with my others.**

**So, thank you to everyone who read and reviewed! Your encouragement means more than I can express! Be sure to check out my newest story Decisions of the Past, which I hope to update within the next week!**

**Once again, leave any reviews!**


End file.
